Tutor: Chidorisensei
by kaerfemina
Summary: Issei Tsubaki needs help bringing up his grades, who else than our favorite Whispered to help him out?


A/N: Hello everybody! Since I haven't been able to find any stories about this couple, I thought I'd write my own! Issei/Kaname! :D Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Panic! So do not sue! I write for entertainment purposes only!

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed as she stared out the window at the clouds scuttling across the sky. Sousuke had been gone for a few days now and she wondered how long it would take him to come back <em>this<em> time. Its not like she minded that he left to go on the super-secret Mithril assignments. He was just doing his job. It bothered her because his job was _dangerous_ and she was worried for his safety. She was kidding herself if she thought that was the only reason. She _missed_ him. It was always so boring without him around. She may _seem_ to get upset over his social faux pas but he made life much more interesting. She sighed again, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, Kaname? Is something bothering you?" Kyoko asked.

Kaname turned to her best friend who sat beside her. "No. I'm fine. What were we talking about?"

The other girl shook her head. "We weren't. We were just sharing your bento and you spaced out."

Kaname smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. How is it?"

"Delicious as usual."

"I'm glad."

"Hey, Kaname?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you help me carry some library books home today? There are too many for me to carry by myself."

"Sure, Kyoko. What are they for?"

"I'm doing a research assignment for extra credit for ESL class."

"What are you researching?"

"The differences in dialects throughout the English speaking world. I'm going to compare British, American, Australian, and others."

"Sounds interesting. Let me know how it comes out."

Kyoko looked down at her lap, embarrassed. "That's the thing. I'm not good at English. That's why I need to do the extra credit. I need someone to proofread it when I'm finished."

"Sure thing, Kyoko. Just let me know when you need me."

"Thanks Kaname!"

With that, lunch was over and they continued class.

* * *

><p>After class, Kaname followed Kyoko to the library. Kyoko asked the librarian for the books she reserved this morning.<p>

The woman smiled and said in a soft voice, "I've pulled them all already. I put them all on that table over there." She pointed to a table topped with a large stack of books.

Kaname followed her friend to the table. "Wow, that's a lot of books." She commented on the towering stack.

"Yeah, sorry. But I _did_ tell you it was more than I could carry."

Kaname eyed the thick volumes. "It's almost more than we _both_ could carry. What do you need so many for?"

"Well," Kyoko started, filling her arms with books. "There are a lot of different kinds of English out there. And I _need_ a good grade on this."

Kaname followed and lifted her half of the pile. She staggered a bit under the weight. "Ugh, these sure are heavy. How far do you expect me to carry them?"

"Um, home?"

Kaname's eyes bugged out. "You want me to bring them all the way back to your place?"

"That's what I asked for, right?"

Kaname rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah. Come on, let's go so we'll get there _before_ my arms fall off."

Kyoko followed her out of the room, giggling.

They chatted about Kyoko's assignment as they walked, when the due date was and when Kaname could expect the rough draft for proofreading. They were just discussing writing format when they turned the corner to their shoe lockers and Kaname ran into someone. Both Kaname and the unknown person toppled over and the books in her arms scattered. The next thing she knew, she was staring into the wide, hazel eyes of Issei Tsubaki from only an inch away.

Issei had been irritated. Sousuke hadn't been in school the past few days so he hasn't been able to challenge him to a duel to settle their score. And he was especially aggravated when someone crashed into him, but when he found out who was sprawled on top of him, his face flushed darker than a tomato. Kaname's luscious body was pressed into him and he was _very_ aware of her delicate, feminine curves. His stomach constricted into a tight knot and his heart kicked it into overdrive when she lifted her head to look at him, her face an inch away and her nose almost brushing his in their closeness. Her lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and he was suddenly trapped in her gaze. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even think!

Kaname stared unblinkingly for a few seconds until, from to her right, Kyoko went, "Aaahh," and snapped a picture with her little camera.

Kaname started and came back to herself. She scrambled off of Issei, her cheeks warming. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Issei! I wasn't paying attention. Are you all right?"

He blinked up at her blurry form as she held out a hand to help him up. "I'm fine." He responded automatically as he accepted her help. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect!" She smiled widely at him before stooping to retrieve the scattered books.

"Here, let me help you." Issei said kneeling beside her and shoving the books into a pile. "This is an awful lot of books. What do you need them for?"

"They're for Kyoko's research project. I'm helping her carry them home…uh oh." Kaname just picked up a thick book and underneath it was a very smashed pair of glasses.

"Oh no, Kaname!" Kyoko gasped.

"What?" Issei squinted at the smudge of black in Kaname's hands. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm so sorry, Issei, but it looks like one of the books broke your glasses." Kaname replied holding them out to the boy.

"What? No!" he snatched them from her and brought them close so he could see. But they were positively destroyed. He dropped his hands into his lap and stared dumbfounded into space. "What am I going to do? I can't afford to get new ones and exams are next week. How am I going to study without my glasses?"

Kaname stared at him confused. "But, Issei, you're _near_sighted. You don't need glasses to read."

"No, but I go to a cram school three times a week and I can't see what the teacher is writing on the blackboard without my glasses."

This time Kyoko piped up. "But Tsubaki, you have pretty good grades, what do you need to go to a cram school for?"

Issei heaved a sigh. "My test scores are just a little too low for my target college. The cram school is so I can bring them up a few points."

"I see…" Kyoko responded.

"Hm," Kaname brought a hand to her chin and thought for a second before saying, "I could help you out, you know."

He turned wide, surprised eyes on her. "What?"

"Well, I'm the top student in our grade," – she smiled wryly – "and I've been called a genius more than once. I could tutor you."

His face reddened again and he waved his hands around in front of him. "N-no! You don't have to do that! I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

She leaned towards him until her face was close enough for him to see – which was very close. Gripping his hand, she pleaded, "Please, Issei? I feel awful. It's my fault your glasses got crushed. This is the least I could do to make it up to you."

Her deep, brown eyes burned into his and he swallowed thickly. He quickly imagined all the alone time he'd have with her if he took her up on her offer and he liked the idea. The edges of his mouth turned up slightly when he opened it to respond. "Okay, sure. Thanks, Kaname."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter one complete! So what'd you think? Let me know people! Hit that pretty button and review!

kaerfemina


End file.
